Camping with the enemies
by Mysteriouspenwriter
Summary: When the two clans are sent on a Summer camp by the gold and silver king to ease tension and make peace… Will all of them cooperate? Or will they raise hell? Yaoi alert! and bits of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: K Project Fantasy**

**Pairings: Mostly Sarumisa and Mikorei (so yeah, this is yaoi)**

**Warnings: **

**Might be rated M later on but the first chapter is rated T**

**Might not follow the whole series**

**This is my first fan fiction on print so bear with me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K but if I do yaoi couples are definitely in and Mikoto and Tatara will still be alive.**

**Summary: When the two clans are sent on a Summer camp by the gold and silver king to ease tension and make peace… Will all of them cooperate? Or will they raise hell?**

**I haven't edited it cuz I have no time so sorry for any mistakes.**

"We received a letter from the Gold and Silver kings today" Izumo waved an expensive looking letter at the Homra bunch.

"Is it some kind of party?" Shohei said excitedly.

"Probably it is some stuffy suit party with boring looking chicks" Chitose mumbled.

"Or Yata got his butt kicked again" Bando sniggered.

"Fuck you Bando! You wanna taste some ass kicking? I will kick that dirty ass of yours to outer space so that you fucking die there!" Yata pounced on a frightened looking Bando with talons..oops claws.. outstretched.

"Arghh… Mommy" Bando wailed when Yata punched him over and over again.

Izumo sighed and looked at an amused Anna who seems to be looking at her red marbles that have been swirling around for some time.

"Tell them Mr. Izumo" Anna said softly, looking at a now awake Mikoto.

"It's a Friendship camp. It is to ease the tension among the blue and red clans and make so the letter says."

"That's bullshit!" Yata slumped himself on a high chair and scratched the bar table absently.

"Well, I don't like it either but we better start packing tomorrow… Hei Yata.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TABLE!"Izumo fumed, steam rising from his ears.

"Oh fuck I'm screwed..." Yata yelped when Izumo gripped his shirt and raised a fist in front of his face.

No one noticed that Mikoto is staring out of the window with a wistful expression among the chaos.

"Munakata" he mumbled.

Back at Scepter 4, the blue king ReisiMunakata is trying to keep his cool.

"A Friendship camp you say? For what purpose is this camp?" Reisi's slender fingers hovered over an incomplete puzzle piece.

"I do not know sir, but the Gold and Silver King are adamant that everyone should show up"

"Typical of the Silver king. But the Gold King? I am very surprised. I thought he was the sort of type who isn't into friendship matters, considering his hostility when we last meet" Reisi pressed a finger on the tip of his glasses.

"I do not know sir. Shall we help you to pack?"

"There is no need. You are dismissed Awashima"

"Alright sir" she bowed and left, a flush tingling her cheeks.

_What in the world are those two kings planning? I have a bad feeling about this._

As the two clans met at the bus terminal, no one was glad that they have to sit in the same bus together.

"Why must we be stuck with those ruffians?" Daiki sighed to see a pissed Yata yelling at Kamamoto not to eat all the snacks.

"You PIG! Save some for us selfish jerk!" Yata yelled, slamming his foot on the bus steps.

"But Yata…. There are plenty of them in the purple luggage"

"I told you to pack necessities and you packed snacks?!" Izumo shouted in anger.

"Ahhhhh…. Mr. Izumo… I…" Kamamoto stammered.

"Don't pester me for extra underwear later… Stupid, stupid boys…." Izumo fumed.

After one hour wasted on calming everyone down, especially Homra, Reisi finally rested at the back with Awashima on his right, facing the window.

The bus was like a wave of blue and red, separated from each other like the other contacted plague.

"Good morning everyone! I am Yashiro Isana and I will be your tour guide! Kuroh here is my assistant and Neko is the activity planner" Shiro chirped, unaware of the tension between the two clans.

"We are going to have so much fun together~" Neko clapped her hands.

"First ice-breaking!"Neko cheered.

"Okayy! Me first!"Shiro yelled enthusiastically.

"I am Yashiro Isana! I love to spend my time reading, do research and eat my wife's cooking~" Shiro chirped, ignoring death looks from Kuroh.

"I am Neko and I like to play with Shiro! Eat with Shiro and talk with Shiro! How about you Kuroh?"Neko said gleefully.

" I am KurohYatagomi and I like swordfighting, cooking and keeping those two in check, just in case they do anything stupid" Kuroh glared at the sheepish duo.

"And hear the meaningful quotes of my late Master Ichigen! One of his quotes were….." Kuroh swooned, his face a bright shade of pink.

Everyone in the bus sweatdropped at Kuroh's expression.

"Errr…. Okay Kuroh… Next person please" Shiro said hastily.

A few people squirmed and mumbled among one another when Chitose boldly stood up.

"I'm Yo Chitose and I love clubbing, hanging out with my buddies and listen to girls professing their love for me" Chitose winked.

"What a show off" Yata snorted.

"Says the guy with low sex appeal" he retorted and they could hear chuckling from a certain blue spectacled third in hand.

"What did you say…You..You piece of shit!" Yata sprung and Izumo pulled him forcefully down.

After a few introductions from the rest of Homra and silent mutterings from Eric, Yata swallowed his nervousness and stood up, looking a bit worried.

"I am Yata Misaki and if you call me Misaki like that piece of Monkey shit there," he pointed to a pretend-I-am-not-listening-and-interested Fushmi.

"I will personally skewer your fucking ass. I also love playing video games and eating junk food" Yata slumped in his chair.

The first few blues were pretty boring because their hobbies are mostly reading and working. Probably because the heartless woman looks like she's marking their words like lazers and nodding in approval of everything they said.

"_Probably they are such boring bastards who don't know how to have fun" _Yata thought, yawning and dozed off.

"I am Saruhiko Fushimi and I love working and performing my duties like any dedicated member of scepter 4 will do" Fushimi said monotonously.

_Oh Gawd… So lame..This shit again…._

"I am also fond of video games like Misaki~ and I am Saruhiko not Saru the monkey like he says" he sneered.

_What the hell is he calling me?_

"I hate vegetables because the look like green puke and yeah, I like making Misaki's life hellish and fun at the same time~" Fushimi sent malicious glances at a Yata, who seemed to be squirming uncomfortably at his seat with his fists clenched.

_I swear I am going to kill that monkey shit when I wake up_

So what do you think of this chapter? Review.. Follow.. or whatever. Forgive my grammatical mistakes cuz English isn't our main language here

Please give me ideas for the games!

Seee ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Oh no guys! I have no idea that my last chapter is so short! I thought I already wrote too much but it's too little! So anyways hope this chapter will be okay. Its longer so enjoy! Due to the review, maybe I had been a bit too hasty so I will try to ease the lemons.

Munakata had never felt much more relief when the bus finally came to a halt six hours later because these four hours have been the worst six hours he ever had.

Yashiro had sang every nursery rhyme he had known from his childhood days. Funny enough he said there we the _'in'_ songs in his time which had his audiences gagging at this point.

"I'm serious everyone! My mother says girls love to hear this sort of thing!"

"The girls probably praised him so that he will stop singing" Bando mumbled which had Shohei laughing loudly.

"Girls like guys who knows their place if you know what I mean" Chitose waggled his eyebrows.

"I heard that! Be polite and show some respect!" Kuroh was at Bando's seat in the instant and had already held that guy up by the collar.

"Wait! Kuroh! This is supposed to be friendly camping!" Shiro wailed and tugged on Kuroh's sleeve.

"We are technically not camping yet!" Kuroh clenched his fists in front of Bando.

"Sorry! My friend usually talks without thinking" Shohei tried to be the peacemaker.

"Fuck you Shohei! I'm not afraid of this punk!" Bando said with false confidence but his bottom lip is wavering.

Finally an annoyed Izumo interferes, yelling that he couldn't get some sleep if all of them keep shouting about, which silent a now dejected Bando.

Plus, Suoh barely flickered an eyelid at him when they got on the bus. He simply nodded when Reisi acknowledged him and proceeded to give himself a shutdown when he sat next to Izumo at the back. Not that Reisi cares anyway.

The air in the bus was very tense when each clan member gave wary glances to one another or touched their now empty pockets for their weapons which are now confiscated by Kuroh.

"We are here to make friends with humans, not weapons" Shiro chirped and that had not made things any better especially for Fushimi who has more than five blades in his pockets.

"Why need so many weapons?" Neko asked appalled.

"To kill anyone who gets in my way, especially Strains" Fushimi said sarcastically which made Neko cringe.

"He's creepy"

Things were going to hell when Yata awoke and picked up a fight with a just-now-half-dead-looking Fushimi, who did nothing but goad him to throw the first punch. None of the clansman stepped in. Probably because their auras are frightening or they are just starved for entertainment.

"Fuck you! You dirty piece of monkey shit!" Yata yelled.

"Hmmm…. Is that all you can do Misaki~ I thought you are much better than this" Fushimi sneered inching closer to the fuming red head.

"I'll beat you up so hard that you will never be able to eat again, bastard!" Yata clenched his fists, his body covered with licking red flames.

"Come Misaki~ Beat me"

That put Yata into a berserk mode and he punched Fushimi in the face.

Fushimi let out a maniac laugh and wipped the bloody nose on his sleeve before pushing Yata at he edge of the seat causing Yata to groan when hot sparks of pain seared his back.

"Traitor…" he groaned and tried to sit up, hatred burning in his eyes.

Fushimi let out a frenzied giggle and gripped the vanguard's neck when Awashima restrained him and forcibly pulled him to his place with Akiyama, who looked a bit disapproving.

He merely snorted and returned and slumped himself into his seat, quickly assuming his bored posture.

The rest of the journey was a complete silence.

The view was absolutely breathtaking. Cloudy mountains with its lush greenery, framed by cerulean skies which were darkening due to the evening were the very first things Reisi set his eyes on. The secluded beach with its crystal like sand and rippling waves managed to unknot some tension in his mind and the fresh burst of country like air was a far cry from the air in Shizume city.

The penthouses are situated on the low cliffs which gave a Bali like experience. The place looked calming and absolutely perfect. Reisi guessed that he might just enjoy this after all.

Until he met his roommate.

"I thought that we are allowed to choose our partners?" Reisi asked the cheerful silver king.

"If I let you choose your own roommate, it wouldn't be fun right?" Shiro beamed.

Sometimes he feels like wiping the cheerfulness of his silly looking face.

"So… Roomies eh?" Suoh said in that low husky voice of his.

Reisi suppressed a shiver and nodded absently. Their penthouse was on the middle floor and when Reisi unlocked the door he was shocked that the room was decorated in such a way that it was meant for lovers to converse and mingle. Plush sofas and carpets of the deepest violets adorned the room, and a hanging lamp was just next to the sofa, casting a dim light. The view was facing the ocean and translucent curtains draped loosely on the windows like an embrace.

There was a kitchen, a spacious toilet, a large screen tv, a king sized bed…

Wait…. A KING sized bed? ONE king sized bed?

There must be a mistake. There must be.

"There is no mistake. Most of the rooms are like that" Shiro said gleefully, which nearly sent him to a panic attack.

"There's no need to panic Munakata, I'm sure we will like this just fine. Anyway the colors of this room remind me of you" he whispered hotly against his neck.

"Suoh…" Reisi couldn't help but moan. The decors of this room must have probed him to feel this way or maybe it's the tingle in his neck where Mikoto had breathe on it earlier or how low and seductive Mikoto had suddenly sounded.

"Suoh..stop.." Reisi is at lost for words when MIkoto spins him around and crashes his chapped lips against his cool ones. Mikoto pressed their lips harder, wrapped his strong arms around Reisi's thin frame crushing their bodies into his warm embrace.

Reisi had always enjoyed his warmth. Even just by standing next to him, he could feel Mikoto's fire.

Mikoto sucked on Reisi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Reisi pulled back a little for a while and stood limply in his arms.

"Munakata, do you want me to stop?" he said lowly, disappointment lacing his tone.

Pushing away all his common sense, Reisi wrapped his arms into his soft red hair and parted his mouth, allowing Mikoto to take full control. Their tongues twined like lost lovers and Reisi let Mikoto lick every contour of his walls, all the while closing his eyes.

Mikoto pulled Reisi to a nearby couch and broke the kiss. Strings of saliva parted when they released and Reisi panted, his face flushed and his expression needy.

Mikoto let out a low groan and latched his lips on Reisi's unblemished, creamy neck. Sucking just hard enough to cause a dark purple to contrast against his pale skin.

"Suoh…Ack…Hhh" Reisi arched his neck for Mikoto to ravish.

"Look at you Munakata.. So needy" Mikoto pulled Reisi's collar slowly and kissed his collarbone, peeling off the shirt and laying gentle kisses on each part of his skin before throwing the shirt onto the floor. He traced his hand up his navel and into the pink, dusty nipples that ached for his touch.

"Su..ooh…. Ahh.. Mmhh" he tried to muffle his moans.

"I want to hear your erotic moans when I touch you Munakata, I want to hear you scream my name when I touch you down here." He whispered and flicked his tongue over a pert nipple, tracing a hand down Reisi's pants and pulled it off, leaving the boxers on. He then hook a finger into his pants and dragged the cotton material down, sucking on his nipple before grazing his teeth on it, which made Reisi scream in pleasure.

"Suo…h… Ahhh… Ackk… Suo..hhh" he gasped, shivering from Mikoto's touch.

"Use my name Munakata" Mikoto pressed his hand on the already hard member.

"M-M-Mikoto… Ahhh…Mikoto… " Reisi moaned.

Suoh was already starting to get hard but Reisi's needs come first.

Leaning down, he touched his nose on Reisi's member and rubbed it causing Reisi to moan more. Reisi's moans were music to his ears and he wanted to take him there right now.

Going slower is much better

He sucked on the clothed member, sliding his hands up and down with slow strokes.

"M-Mikoto… please…" Reisi gasped.

"Please what?" Mikoto licked the already wet front.

"Arghh.." Reisi felt a little ashamed of himself.

Should he stop right now or surrender?

Hehe sorry guys, if you want Reisi to stop review, if you want to continue comment or add this to your favorites! Till the next chapter.. See ya. oh before that if you guys prefer more shounen ai than yaoi. I am afraid I cant change what I wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually finished this weeks ago but I got a little busy beacause I am preparing for my piano exams. Thank you so much for all your support and you may notice that I changed the first chapter so you can't hear Shiro singing The wheels on the bus goes round and round. So sorry for that…. I will make it up to you guys this chapter kay? Yeah I don't owe K, if not I will make Shiro sing lots and lots of nursery rhymes and Kuroh wear a pink apron every day!. I don't think I can write any more next year cuz I will have public exams so I will need to finish it this year Sometimes I'm wondering if I am updating too fast since everyone seems to be a little late. **

**Thank you viviane1993 so much for your constant support. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. Thank you everyone too for your support, okay I am going to stop rambling to continue this story….**

**Chapter 3 Who is up for some singing?**

"Suoh, please stop.." Reisi panted, bringing every ounce of willpower he had to sit upright.

"Why?" Mikoto asked, looking slightly irritated.

"We are kings. We are supposed to be role models to our clan members. What will they say if they see us now?" Reisi placed his just now discarded spectacles onto its rightful place and shot a calm, recollected look towards Suoh. He hoped that Mikoto wouldn't notice his trembling limbs or that his heart is beating so loud even in his ears. He tried to retain his cool façade, wondering how long he could keep this up before shattering into a million pieces

"So what if they saw?" Suoh muttered, taking out a cigarette and twisting the stem with his fingers.

"Please do not push me to do this... This... Vile things with you again. You.. you have a long way to earn my trust again" Reisi stood up, arranging his mussed up appearance and stormed into the bathroom, determined not to look back, if not he will surely give in to the charms of the red king.

_No.. I will never give him the satisfaction that he can take me so easily like a common whore. No! I am the blue king of equal rank. I deserve to be treated as an equal. _

Suoh couldn't help but feel a shot of remorse and regret at the disgusted look on Reisi's face.

_He didn't know wooing Reisi had to be this difficult_

When they were ready to leave, Suoh grabbed Reisi's shoulder in a gentle grip, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Munakata, it.. this will never happen again. I will never force you into anything drastic again" he mumbled.

"You better not" Reisi pushed past his grip and pulled open the door, leaving it to nearly slam into his face.

_I guess he is still angry with me._

"Stupid, bastard monkey! It's bad enough I have to fucking share a room with you and all you can say is that you are hungry? What the hell is wrong with you! Say something traitor!" Yata fumed, trying to match Fushimi's glare but failing all the while.

"I feel like eating a cheeseburger" Fushimi attempted to walk past Yata to the lifts.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Yata yelled irritatedly, stomping on the plush carpet with a pissed off look.

"You know what Misaki?" Fushimi turned slowly.

"I actually do not want to even breathe the same air as you, let along sleeping with you! Dammit! I was being patient about the whole thing unlike you brat!Just shut up already!" Fushimi snapped adding a twisted smile to his already pale face that made Yata gulp.

He hated it when his patience is being tested, including from some red haired punk from Homra.

"I-I am not sacred of you bastard..." Yata tried to act tough but his knees are shaking a little.

The lift opened to reveal a sheepish Mikoto and a stern looking Munakata.

"Captain.. Good evening" Fushimi said politely to his superior before stepping in to stand by his side.

"Good evening Fushimi. I trust you are satisfied with your room accommodations"

"Tch... It was acceptable" Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance at the thought of his uncooperative roommate.

"Ahh! Mikoto san! Hello!"

Yata greeted Mikoto cheerfully, Hearing Yata's greeting sent a slice of annoyance to towards Fushimi who was standing next to his captain with his fingers clenched.

"You too Yata, Fushimi" Mikoto fingered the chains, attempting to look calm.

"Did the blue king did anything to hurt you?!" Yata frowned, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid, Yata.. Its the other way around" Reisi stepped gracefully out of the lift when it opened, leaving a confused Yata, a suspicious Fushimi and a even more sheepish Mikoto.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone is satisfied with their rooms!" Shiro smiled, playing the host. He is now standing on the stage with the microphone in his hands, addressing the crowd with a wave.

Everyone in the room seemed relaxed. Shiro hoped it is not just the calm after the storm.

The dining room reeked of luxury and Fushimi wondered if this was really a retreat or a ball.

Crystal chandeliers dripped down from the ceiling like icicles and the plush carpeting under his feet was a deep shade of purple. Fushimi found it amusing that purple is the mixture of red and blue. Now they are expecting them to blend themselves together? Deep Maroon wallpapers adored the room, giving it a formal setting and there were glass doors leading towards the huge balcony. Fushimi can already taste the salty tang of the summer air.

Yata immediately felt out of place. No wonder Fushimi pestered him to dress properly. He will look to out of place in his t-shirt and beanie. He fingered the red tie Fushimi had forcibly strangled him with with soft scratches. He wondered Saru still kept red things for once.

"See... That's why I told you to dress up nicely. See.. even your usually no taste for fashion friends look smart in their tuxedos" Fushimi said smugly before sitting himself next to Yata.

"Who are you calling no taste of fashion?!" Yata waved his fists.

"Never mind" Fushimi looked away, drumming his fingernails on the velvet table cloth.

There were many circular tables around the room and Reisi decided to seat himself as far away as possible from the red king.

He felt a little disgusted at himself for ever letting it happen but relieved that he could stop it in time.

"Sir! Over here!" Awashima called from the front.

Reisi quickly made his way there but when he looked back, he saw Mikoto seating himself with Izumo, still looking a bit down casted.

Reisi felt a little guilty. Perhaps he had been too harsh on him. Perhaps he would apologize.. Anyway, it wasn't completely Mikoto's fault, it's just that he doesn't want to do this things.. Not when his reputation as Scepter 4's captain is at stake. His clansmen relied on him, and he is determined not to let some love interest ruin his job.

_Maybe one day.._

Awashima looked more radiant than usual. Her usually tied blonde hair was now cascading on her shoulders like a swift waterfall. Her sleeveless violet dress looked elegant on her and simple diamond studs glittered under the chandelier like the second sun.

If he doesn't care for Mikoto at all, he would have been in awe of her beauty.

"Mikoto... Are you alright? The blue king hasn't been terrible to you right?" Izumo said concern.

"No.. Izumo... It's me" Mikoto mumbled, feeling a pang of bitterness in his actions. Seeing Reisi conversing so easily and happily with Awashima made him realized that they looked good together. So compatible, unlike himself and Reisi.

Their relationship is like a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

Izumo merely shook his head in pity. He wished that Mikoto is more open and not keep to himself all the time. He suspected it had something to do with the blue king. Every time, **his **was spoken, Suoh will close his eyes, like he was dreaming of him. When **his** name left his lips, Mikoto savored it like a rare delicacy. Izumo could hear the low husky tone of Mikoto's voice when he uttered Reisi's name sometimes in his sleep. Sometimes his tone will soften, his lips curling into a small smile which had Izumo assuming that the dream was a good one.

_Really, this is impossible_

"Alright let the dinner begin" Shiro tapped the glass with his pen, making a sharp "ding" sound.

"You love to that don't you" Kuroh frowned.

"Err... Kinda" Shiro said sheepishly.

Surprisingly, the dinner was a success. Not every table was divided. Some clansmen are even laughing and joking among one another even though they are from different clans.

Fushimi barely poked his broccoli while Fujishima is telling Akiyama of the latest hairspray that can make your hair look fresh for twenty four hours.

"Bored monkey?" Yata poked him.

Yata seemed to stop insulting him for once during the dinner. Fushimi noticed that he became quite easy going just like the old times when they were partners.

When they WERE partners

Fushimi couldn't change the fact that he left Homra to join Scepter 4. Betraying Misaki is the hardest thing Fushimi had to do in his whole life. When he saw Misaki sleeping peacefully on his lap on day in the streets after their regular strolling, he nearly abandoned his decision not to leave.

When Yata ran back to Homra to that Mikoto-san...

Well that was when he decided to leave. Its like Yata had abandoned him for Mikoto. It's like he wasn't good enough for Misaki.

Fushimi was tired of waiting

Tired of wishing that one day Misaki will wake up and see that life is not all about Mikoto-san

That Yata will look at Fushimi with the same look that he constantly looked at Mikoto, if not more..

However, he couldn't take years of longing to cuddle close to Yata during snowy nights, laugh at his corny jokes or mindless threats. See Yata smile with that goofy grin of his.

"Tch yeah.. Is that all they can talk about?" Fushimi, closed his eyes, trying to erase all the painful memories away.

"Yeah... Just like girls" Yata snickered.

"Arent you afraid of them?" Fushimi asked coyly.

"Shuttup baka Saru! I just t don't feel like talking to them." Misaki flushed.

Normally Saru despised red but not the crimson on Misaki's cheeks. He loved to see Misaki blush and always find ways to embarrass him without setting off a miniature bomb.

The meals came in small but in intricate portions. Misaki couldn't understand why must the chocolate sauce be in a zig zag form instead of just a glob on the ice cream? Why must the meal be so little? Why are there so many forks and spoons? How did Fushimi manage not to dirty his shirt?

Arghh.. Why that bastard must is so darn good in everything?

Everything Fushimi had done had been so graceful unlike yours truly.

"Okay everyone... After you are done eating.. Why don't some people volunteer to sing? Don't worry... You dont have to be good at it. Lets give it a shot okay?" Shiro smiled.

The room was silent for a moment until someone raised a hand.

"Umm... Let me..." a hushed voice spoke.

"Fushimi?" Akiyama balked.

"You can sing?" Kamamoto choked on a shrimp.

"Oi Saru! Dont force yourself!" Yata gripped his sleeve only to have Fushimi pull away.

"Of..of course I c-can baka" Fushimi tried not to faint.

"No problem! Come Fushimi! Lets give a round of applause!" Shiro said, passing the microphone to a trembling Fushimi.

Gripping the microphone, Fushimi gave a small smile, which was so unlike him. The room was so quiet, because no one had heard Fushimi look this shy and vulnerable like now, let alone sing.

"This is for someone that I really liked before" Fushimi mumbled and cleared his throat.

Reisi curled his grip on the stem of the wine glass and looked at Fushimi in the new light. This burst of confidence is quite amusing since the blue clansman had always looked like the world is just black and white in his eyes.

(This song is taking back my love from Enrique Iglesias and Clara, if they are not suitable .. so sorry, I'm cutting a bit cuz I am kinda lazy to put everything inside)

Go ahead just leave can't hold you ,you're free

You take all this things if they mean so much to you.

I gave you your dreams cause you meant the world

So did I deserve to be left here hurt?

You think I dont know your outta control

Don't you know I'm not attached to anyone but you?

I gave it all up, but I'm taking back my love, I'm taking back my love, I'm taking back my love, I'm taking back my love.

I've given you too much, I'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love

The just now silent room was now erupting cheers from everyone. Even the Homra clan members were catcalling and shrieking their approval.

Members of Scepter 4 were shocked that their anti-social commander could sing so well. Even Seri was gaping so wide that a fruit fly could easily fit in that mouth of hers. Munakata, on the other hand, made a mental note to give some relationship counseling with Fushimi but stopped.

_How is he any different?_

Only Yata was loss for words.

How come that bastard never told him he had a broken heart or a girlfriend? Why didn't he told Yata he could sing like.. like.. That? They used to be friends for goodness sake.

Not that Fushimi was terrible in singing. He was a natural at it and he didn't even need to go for lessons for crying out loud!

When deep violet eyes met with his bright hazel ones, Yata wanted to hide when he saw the lonely, hurtful look in his gaze. He looked vulnerable, standing limply there.

No one noticed that but him.

The song touched him like no other because the raw pain in his voice sliced him open like a wound and salt sprinkled all over it.. Not only that but the rich, sad tones gave him the feeling to chase after his love and beg in his knees for that person to return, to give himself up if he needs to. He was a little jealous and angry of the girl who could possibly pour sugar over Saru's heart before wrapping thorny vines around it, bring Saru to pieces at her feet, take that calm look from his face and twist onto something so painful that Yata couldn't bear to see his look of longing and hurt. To hear his pain lacing the tone in his song. This bastard isn't even worthy of Saru's love. Yata knew Saru betrayed him but he doesn't deserve this hurtful shit for crying out loud.

It made his heart twist with ache and sympathy for Saru, so much he tried to choke his tears that are now stinging his eyes like hot coals.

"Ermmm…. That was awesome Fushimi… okay everyone! I will sing Twinkle Little Star. This song is absolutely perfect for tonight and it is also Kuroh's favorite!"

"What!" Kuroh balked.

"Oh shush Kuroh! Later.. I will have you sing Mary Had a Little Lamb!" Shiro said cheerfully, oblivious to Kuroh's I-want-to-die face.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star.. How I wonder where you are…"

_"Oh Saru... Who is that bastard that has done this to you?" Yata thought_

Hope you like this! I am like choking up while writing this.

I am actually more of a Sarumi than a Mikorei so this story might have more of them. Anyway, I will try to write something about them soon. I guess you know that I changed the song a little. Hope it doesn't sound off.. Mehh.. The main events will start on chapter 4 don't worry. Any ideas for games? Give me as many ideas as you want because I am not good in this field.. Okay bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back and with another chapter! Thank you KimiShiro Chan for your adjective game…(I am just gonna call it that). This chapter will be a mix of happiness (obviously) and a sad mix as well. For those who asked about the time frame… Well I am not sure but it is definitely before Mikoto died.**

**This will be dedicated to Sarumi…..**

**Enjoy~**

**Games: Capture the flag (with a twist)**

**Adjective game (hehe made the name up)**

**Truth or Dare (with a twist)**

**Hide and seek (with a twist)**

**Surprise game (can't tell you or it won't be a surprise)**

**Warnings: Will have some scenes but not too hardcore. If you don't like it I suggest you wait for the next chapter. I am afraid this chapter is too long so I will break this into a few chapters.. ****One game per chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Bittersweet kiss**

"Mm-isa-ki~…..P-pleas-e.. S-sta-y with me" Fushimi pressed drunkenly, clinging to Yata's already crumpled sleeve, his head lolling on Yata's arm.

"Ahh.. Baka Saru.. Who asked you to drink too much? Drunk bastard." Yata unconsciously smoothed Fushimi's rumpled dark hair, also taking the empty wine glass away from his needy fingers and placed the delicate stem on the onyx colored table with a soft "tink".

Saru was already very pale when he staggered off the stage and ran out of the room, much to the amazement of the baffled audience. Yata let out a curse and ran after him, wishing he had his skateboard so that he could catch up with that bastard more quickly. Shiro called out Yata's name but Yata ran, aware of the wind whipping the red strands on his face like a brutal slap.

He let out a loud curse when the lift closed like a closing tomb. Screw Indiana Jones… This is reality.

Five long agonizing minutes were all it takes for Yata to go crazy with worry.

Slamming his room card on the sensor, he pushed opened the doors irritatedly, almost tripping over the Persian rug. Letting out a short breath and a curse etched along with it, he gawked to see a crumpled blue ball pressed on the neat bed. The dim lights only illuminated his pale skin, making him look even more beautiful and enticing than usual.

_How can a boy be called beautiful? _

"Fushimi…" Yata said softly, throwing his coat on the floor with a soft thud, frowning a little when he could taste the sweet, bitter smell of alcohol in the air. Looking dejectedly at the empty bottles of gin, he wondered if he was too late.

At times like this he couldn't stay mad at Fushimi, not when he looked so vulnerable.

Seating himself next to the crumpled figure, he squeezed Fushimi's arm and quickly pressed a warm glass of hot milk he heated at the kitchen on his skin.

"Drink.. Saruhiko.." he smiled in relief when Fushimi finally returned his gaze with a withered look that made him cringe.

Accepting the offering with shaking hands, Fushimi pushed himself up and pressed the cool glass to his lips, sipping the hot sweetness. Fushimi let out a soft sigh that was musical to Yata's ears and tapped his fingers on the half empty glass.

"You are supposed to drink this stupid.. Not me.." Fushimi said hoarsely.

Yata looked at the thin fingers that are now, curling around the glass feeling surprised that he didn't feel angry at all.

Sometimes, one tended to hide their sufferings behind a cocky answer to avoid being hurt and Fushimi was no exception.

"Someone hurt you.." Yata said finally, cutting through the awkward silence.

" Yes.." Fushimi sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and pulled his knees up to hide his face, something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Anyone I know of?" Yata asked cautiously.

"Yes" Fushimi said, his voice muffled.

"I….." Yata covered his face in his hands, his voice choked with emotion.

"Misaki… Kiss me" Fushimi suddenly gripped his arm.

Yata looked stunned for a moment and wondered if Fushimi was really drunk to ask that. Or that why he hasn't lost his temper when Saru pulled that name on him.

"Help me forget the p-ain… Kiss me until I cannot think anymore.. Please.. Just for tonight.." Fushimi buried his face in his arm.

_Just for tonight.. Will I wake up the next morning and regret it? Will I be hurt if he tells me tomorrow that he couldn't remember last night at all?_

Pushing his insecurities away, he pulled Fushimi close to him and tipped his head upwards and pressed his lips on Fushimi's soft ones.

They kissed hot and deep kisses, with Fushimi eagerly leading the dance of their tongues, moaning in pleasure every time Yata pressed their lips harder. Yata could taste the bittersweet taste of alcohol on his breath and the salty sweet hint of milk on his tongue. His mind was a burst of colors, dipped in sweet pleasure and lust.

Kissing Fushimi was like a drug, and he actually wanted more.

"Saru…." Yata cupped Fushimi's head in his hands, shivering when Fushimi placed his cold hands under his shirt and traced a cold line up his spine, moaning loudly in his kiss, not holding back.

Yata closed his eyes and pressed his leg on Fushimi's thigh, moaning at how warm Fushimi felt under there. Using his left hand, he trailed a finger up his thigh when Fushimi quickly pulled away, gasping and panting.

"Misaki… I'm tired.. Let's sleep" Fushimi snuggled in Fushimi's warm embrace and closed his eyes. It wasn't before long when he was snoring lightly.

Kissing the closed eyelids softly, he laid his head on Fushimi's head, pulled Fushimi closer to his chest and shut his eyes.

_Am I falling in love with the very person that broke my heart?_

Reisi woke up when the warm rays of light are starting to heat his eyelids, within the translucent curtains. Looking over to his left, he saw another occupant snoozing peacefully unaware that it is already morning. He placed his spectacles on his face and stood up slowly, as in not to wake his sleeping partner.

Last night was a blur. He had decided to retire early when he saw Fushimi running out of the room in a panic. He wanted to chase after his third in hand when he saw Yata rushing after the latter and was confident that Fushimi is in good hands. After he excused himself, he went straight upstairs and quickly got ready to go to bed.

As he slept, he was aware of a warm presence stepping into the room and laying himself on the bed, applying more pressure on the silky sheets. He could feel the warm fingers caressing the tips of his strands with the softest touches before pulling his hand away.

_I've regretted hurting you Munakata. Forgive me.._

Reisi dug his fingers deeper into his pillow, trying to ease the empty hollowness in his heart.

"Good morning people! You guys have a good sleep?" Shiro chirped.

The room mumbled in approval.

They were all dressed in purple t-shirts and again Fushimi couldn't help but notice the irony of it all. His head hurt like crap this morning and he was surprised to see himself tangled up with his enemy. Worse of all.. He couldn't remember a thing from last night, apart from him running away from the stuffy room and into wine stash.

Yata had not said anything to him throughout breakfast, sometimes looking at him with a serious expression that asked if he was supposed to say anything. Fushimi had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with his swollen lips.

Yata crushed his fork into Fushimi's uneaten grilled tomato and bit it, drinking in the sour sweet taste of the juicy vegetable. Yata had no idea why Fushimi seemed to have an all-out war with vegetables but he couldn't let good food go waste.

He should think that last night was a mistake but he couldn't feel an ounce of regret at all. Kissing Fushimi was like a mini burst of fireworks that had his heart pounding like animal in a cage. He only felt a little disappointed that Saru couldn't remember anything from last night.

_Not that I care anyway right? I expected this…_

Yata couldn't help but feel empty.

"You know that there was this huge fridge with tons of ice cream in there right? Butterscotch, strawberry, vanilla….." Kamamoto chattered enthusiastically earning small laughs from his group.

"I will put four groups together randomly so no complains okay?" Shiro waved his paper.

The beach was overcrowded with new comers and Reisi admired at how powerful the waves sound when they overlap each other, how cooling it felt when the sea tickles his feet under the blistering sand, how coarse sand was when he crushed them under his toes or how free the wind felt under his arms.

"Enjoying the freedom Munakata?" a low husky laugh was heard from his right.

Reisi turned and drank in the sight of him. Mikoto's fiery red hair looked tousled; his fitting purple t shirt gave his body a muscled shape, his hands tucked loosely into his pockets, his grin cocky and his laughing eyes are like dancing flames. He quickly put on his slippers and looked away in annoyance.

_Why am I attracted to a wild card?_

Everyone let out a loud sigh and Kuroh gave death stares to everyone. There were excited chatters when the groups were formed and sigh when they were grouped with the people whom they don't like.

"Okay… Group one will be leaded by Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki!"

_What the? Doesn't that idiot know that Yata and I are bad chemical reactions?_

Fushimi sighed when Yata continued to rave and scream vulgarities in his face, indicating that the old Yata is back and kicking.

"Group two is Mikoto Suoh and Awashima Seri!"

Seri repressed a feeling of disappointment and disgust. Why must she be paired with him of all people? Can't she be with captain or close enough Izumo?

"Group three will be Munakata Reisi and Izumo Kusanagi."

"Lastly, group four will be Shohei Akagi and Himori Akiyama"

Reisi gave a wary glance towards Izumo who seemed to be looking a little too long at his second in hand.

_Is it possible that there is a match between those two?_

"Okay people! First game will be capture the flag!" Shiro cheered.

"First… Use whatever you have to make a long line across the beach towards that rock there.." Shiro pointed at a big, moldy rock just across the beach in front of a cliff.

"Losers will be forfeited from all the games throughout the day" Kuroh added sadistically.

"What the hell is this?" Yata cursed.

"This is absurd. I thought we are supposed to find a flag or something.." Andy mumbled.

"Now.. Now.. Listen to Shiro and take it all off…" Neko smiled, her eyes twinkling, showing a promise to kill anyone who doesn't listen to "her" Shiro.

Everyone grumbled and scattered around with their group, preparing to sacrifice their clothing.

"This is shit! Do they want to see us naked or something?" Yata fumed.

Fushimi shrugged and took off his glasses to start the line.

_May the games begin_

Awashima sighed in annoyance. This was certainly one of her worse days, excluding at one time her bra snapped suddenly during a meeting that had her flushing in embarrassment when Reisi looked enquiringly at her.

Now she is stuck with this uncontrollable menace with no brains to even lead a group.

She watched in alarm as one of her group members pulled off his pants and add it to the line.

"What is this?" she gawked.

"Well since I'm wearing boxers and have zero accessories, I may as well contribute myself.." Chitose smiled coyly.

_Seriously this stupid Homra bunch.. oh wait… Did he say contribute himself? Aha…._

"Who is the tallest here?" Seri asked, secretly congratulating herself for conjuring such a brilliant idea.

"Errr….. Me?" Mikoto mumbled. He was starting to regret saying that because she is now looking at him with a pleased smirk.

"Lie down…." Seri ordered.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto frowned.

"We can make a longer chain with you in it…. The rules merely say to use whatever you have. So…." Seri snapped her fingers.

"I'm that unfortunate "whatever" you are referring to, I guess. Stripping off my shirt, necklace and slippers just aren't good enough for you. May I add that you are a girl and you still can keep your shirt on but I have to suffer under the blistering sun?" Mikoto said sarcastically.

"For the good of the group.. I suggest you listen to what I have to say" Seri stubbornly crossed her arms and glared at him.

He let out a sigh and did what that heartless woman made him do, wincing at how hot the sand felt under his bare back and trying not to inhale too much sand.

_This is going to_ be a long day

"Saru.. Look at them!" Yata pointed excitedly.

Fushimi turned to see Mikoto lying face up on the sand looking a bit frustrated. He only felt a small bit of pity for his former king because Seri will always have her way, no matter how petty the situation is.

"So?" Fushimi grunted watching his teammates arrange their line.

"We should do it too…." Yata chittered.

"Because the awesome Mikoto-san is doing it?" Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Yeah" Yata's eyes were shining, oblivious to Fushimi's sarcasm.

"Who is doing it?" Fushimi asked.

"You of course… You are the tallest" Yata looked at him with a 'Duh' face.

"No way.." Fushimi sighed. Looking at Daiki, he pointed down.

"Take my place Daiki" Fushimi ordered before quickly leaving.

Daiki could only sigh in defeat at his superior's orders.

"Alright! I see everyone is really creative in this small obstacle…" Shiro said gleefully admiring the bare backed sacrifices lying miserably on the sand.

"Now… Line up!" Neko clapped her hands.

Mikoto started to get up but Kuroh shoved him down.

"All the belongings stay here while the main event is at hand" Kuroh dug his slipper into Mikoto's arm.

"What!" Bando cried. Izumo had threatened him to lie down and he did, not only because he is scared of him, but Izumo threatened to kick him out of his bar if he didn't obey his orders.

"There is a purple flag hidden in the forest there. Winner who finds it wins!" Neko pointed her finger towards a forest nearby.

"Be back by noon for lunch!" Shiro beamed.

"Or we will cook eggs on your team members at noon!" Neko finished his sentence with a giggle.

"Where can we find that damn flags?" Yata pushed past a stray branch that was blocking his view. The forest was surprising quiet. He could only sense the excited chirping of the birds as they soar above their heads, the rustling of bushes as the squirrels ran away from them and the distant murmur of the sea.

"That is why we have to find them idiot" Fushimi bit back a curse when he stumbled on a slippery moss.

"Who are you calling idiot?!" Yata fumed, scarring a tree branch with his aura clenched hands.

"Who else?" Fushimi snorted.

"You piece of monkey shit!" Yata swung his arm towards Fushimi's face which he dodged with grace. Letting out a frenzied giggle, he then smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" Fushimi let out a disappointed sigh.

"You asked for it bastard!" he threw his arms around him and attempted to grasp his neck when Fushimi let out a sharp cry.

"The flag" he gasped, pointing towards a small purple flag in the patch of recently dug up soil just underneath a barren tree.

Discarding the idea to kill Fushimi, the excited teammates quickly made their way towards victory. Fushimi was so close to even touching it when a fast figure beat him to it within seconds. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he shot a petulant glare up at the thief.

"Captain?" Fushimi said in disbelief.

"Sorry Fushimi… I want to win as well" Reisi gave a cool stare at the disbelief Fushimi and a fuming Yata before plucking the flag away from its place.

"Get the flag baka Saru!" Yata tried to reach for the flag but Reisi only held it up higher.

"But…" Fushimi was torn between disobeying his captain and winning the game.

"You… bastard…..He is our enemy in this game not your captain.. Damn it… If this is Izumo… I don't give a shit!" Yata grabbed a now irritated Reisi by the legs, choking a little when he tasted dirt and dust on his lips.

Something snapped within Fushimi and he threw himself on the tall, violet eyed superior, pressing his back against the soil.

Munakata could only gape in shock when Fushimi smirked and took the flag from his fingers.

"Sorry…..Captain.. Like you said, I want to win" he whispered in Reisi's ear.

Giving a sneer, he punched Reisi in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 already? I actually can't believe I came this far cuz I always have short interest when it comes to writing.**

**Thank you all so much for supporting me and if you have any complains or whatsoever, you can review or message me. I am okay with criticism because it will help me so much to improve my writing…..**

**Ermmm…. I don't feel like writing hardcore yet… But I will give a bonus one shot chapter soon so please bear with me…..**

**Chapter 4**

"The winner goes to Group one! Congratulations Fushimi and Yata!" Shiro announced happily before clapping an irritated Fushimi lightly on the back.

Reisi bit a feeling of bitter disappointment when Fushimi's group whoop in victory and proceeded to carry the "heroes" off in a flurry of limbs and arms towards their resting places. Not because they didn't win but by the way Fushimi rebelled against him. He didn't expect Fushimi to give a shiner to his left eye or for Yata to be that desperate to win.

"Munakata did that hurt?" out of the corner of his eye, he saw Suoh making his way towards him with a concerned expression on his face.

Looking away shamefully, Reisi couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. Facing his equal in a situation like this, made him feel more dejected and ashamed.

"Munakata.. Let me take a look at that injury… It's not like I have laser shooting eyeballs isn't it?" Mikoto spun Reisi's shoulders to face him.

Looking down at the ground, Munakata refused to look up.

"Munakata… Please…" Mikoto tipped Reisi's head up, holding Reisi's arms still when he struggled. He brushed his fingertips over the purplish mark with soft strokes before leaning in to kiss it.

_Why isn't he mocking me now? Instead of facing me with a snarky smirk, he looked as if he was concerned about me._

He turned his head away, feeling the sharp pinch of pleasure on his bruised skin. The temperature felt more hot than usual and he wondered if this is Mikoto's doing. Waves of anger and irritation washed over him like a tsunami and his head started to throb, his vision blurring.

"Are you satisfied now?" Reisi snapped, slapping Mikoto's hand away.

"Munakata…. What? Why should I be satisfied?" Mikoto looked shocked, his voice ringing with alarm.

"You love to see me like this don't you? You are satisfied that my own subordinate has turned against me.." Reisi looked up and locked a heated gaze with Mikoto's confused regretful ones.

"Munakata… I don't understand… This is just a game… Why…." Mikoto brushed a frustrated hand down his slick red hair and Reisi bit back an urge not to stare at Mikoto.

"No…. You don't… You never understand.." Reisi said coldly and turned away, walking briskly back to his quarters, leaving a stunned Mikoto behind.

"Welcome back everyone! Our second activity is starting! Tonight is just the right time for fun right Kuroh?" Shiro is now sitting cross legged next to a emotionless Kuroh who is now stoking the fire with a long, thin stick.

"Every day is always a fun day for you…." Kuroh said irritatedly.

"I agree with Shiro!" Neko raised her hand up, looking stupidly happy as usual.

"Thank you Neko! Alright! Ready for some fun?!" Shiro clapped his hands.

A loud chorus or "yes!" rang throughout the campfire, followed by laughter and the waving of hands.

Awashima drew in a deep sigh of contentment. They are now sitting cozily in the heart of the forest. The night air was crisp and moist and she was in deep awe of the canopy of stars that now decorated the space above their heads. The blazing camp fire not only sent warm shivers throughout her body, but also gives her a sense of peace that she hadn't had in a long time.

"I just love tonight…. It is absolutely perfect isn't it? Gives you a sense of peace and accomplishment. "Izumo gave her a warm smile.

"Yes… It does… I worry about captain though.. He seems a little agitated today" Seri sighed, leaning her head in Izumo's left shoulder.

"Perhaps he is tired… Or maybe Mikoto has been giving him a hard time again" Izumo chuckled, sending deep vibrations down his body, which only made Seri lean into more.

"Really?" Seri stared into the endless fire with heavy lidded eyes.

"Mikoto has never been rejected before. Serves him right anyway" Izumo looked between a dejected Mikoto and an upset looking Reisi.

"I thought you support your king?" Seri brushed her fingers over the moist grass, feeling the slippery rough surface between her fingers.

"He is my best friend since childhood… Obviously I am entitled to mock him once in a while" Izumo said fondly, stoking a loose blond strand from Seri's hair.

_Though I wonder why he is so attracted to the strict blue king when they both are sworn enemies. Again Mikoto has always been interested in untouchable types._

Bidding Seri goodbye, he left to join his group.

"Okay… The rules are simple**… **The leader from the any group will give an adjective to the members of the second group everyone but the leader must say the first thing that pops into your minds…. Each group will take turns to swap adjectives…No hesitating or thinking no longer than two seconds… Or you are out!" Shiro beamed.

"First and second group first!" Neko clapped her hands.

The two groups gather and Fushimi was the one voted to give the first adjective.

"Annoying or scared off" Fushimi smirked and folded his arms.

"Greedy pigs and sadistic monkeys" Yata said immediately, his feature turning into a deep smirk.

"Loud mouth brats and shy gay boys" Chitose called out, turning Yata's face into bright crimson.

"You….. Asshole…." Yata grit his teeth is anger.

"Lazy, moody and grumpy subordinates" Seri joked earning laughs from around.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Seri purposely said that to irritate him and it is working.

"Working overtime…"Tatsuya said in a hushed voice.

"Captain in a shitty mood" Benzai said softly enough for Seri not to hear.

"Izumo when his finds out that there is a scratch on his bar counter" someone shouted.

The HOMRA bunch let out shaky chuckles but looked accusingly at each other.

"Seriously… Who did that heart shape on the table? Admit it cowards!" Yata yelled.

"I have a feeling it is Chitose…." Someone whispered, pointing towards the pale looking brunette.

"Seriously! It isn't me! I swear! I don't want my ass to be whipped by the boss! I still need to keep my skin unblemished for service you know…." Chitose babbled.

"Still wanna call me gay when you had your ass dirty… You sick fuck…" Yata stood up, his red aura flickering dangerously around his body.

"I didn't have gay sex! I just want my skin to look good!" Chitose cowered when Yata stared to march towards him with angry strides.

"Please don't fight!" Shiro cried rushing to pull away the fuming Yata.

"Errr…. My girlfriend…" Daiki said quickly, trying to pull everyone's attention back to the game, still aware of Yata screaming and cursing in the background.

"You have a girlfriend? Is the relationship even allowed?" Ren asked curiously.

"We broke up because she was in love with someone else.." Daiki sighed.

"Who?" Seri asked slowly.

"Chtose….." Daiki stared sadly at the ground.

"What!" Gen cried out in shock.

"She said that he was a better sleeping partner than me!" Daiki cried out and ran away from the campfire.

"I knew my good looks will be the death of me" Chitose clutched dramatically at his chest.

"Hell yeah! That's why I am so going to end you right now!" Yata pounced on a scared looking Chitose with a loud growl.

"Lord forgive me for all my sins… I regretted drugging Yata on Valentine's day so that he will embarrass himself in front of Fushimi… Or hid his skateboard and told him Fushimi has it so that he would go to his apartment… Or send half nude pictures of Yata to Fushimi while he wasn't looking…. Or sexting with Fushimi using his phone and deleting the messages afterward…." Chitose palmed his sweaty face.

"You… You… So that's why Fushimi… did… that…. You piece of shit!" Yata screamed and proceeded to beat Chitose mercilessly.

Fushimi only let out a sigh of annoyance when he saw the stupid duo at each other's throats.

_Going to group three and four_

"Something or someone cute and nice to cuddle with.." Shohei piped.

"Erik….." Fujishima smiled fondly.

"Kosuke!" Erik flushed in embarrassment.

"Myself" Takeru said.

"Someone is raping himself in bed….." someone from HOMRA whispered and everyone laughed along.

"My snacks" Kamamoto beamed.

_*Everyone sweatfdropped_*

"He must have lost his virginity in a heated session with a wasabi flavored chip." Someone snorted.

"Actually it was sour cream and onion" Kamamoto piped.

"Sour sex? Eeewww"

"Okayyy… Okayyy.. TMI…" Neko snapped her fingers.

"Seri" Izumo blurted.

"My lieutenant?" Reisi snapped out of his small bubble of moodiness and shot a baffled look at Izumo.

"You slut! You have a fetish for women with huge packages don't you?" someone yelled.

"Who said that!?" Izumo shouted in anger. The voice instantly disappeared.

"My reports" Akira said.

"Why?" Bando asked.

"So that they will love me enough to write themselves" Akira joked before shooting a worried glance at a spaced out Reisi.

"How about you Munakata?" Kuroh asked.

"Munakata?" Izumo tapped his shoulder.

_Something cute and nice to cuddle with? The only someone he felt like snuggling with would be Mikoto… The warm tingles as they pressed their skin together, the hot erotic moans when Mikoto pressed their lips together, The sweet warm scent of his heated skin, the ambrosia on his lips, the waves of pleasure as Mikoto's fingers dipped lower down…_

"Mi..Mikoto" Reisi whispered, face flushed and his voice breathless.

"Huh? Miso soup?" Shiro looked baffled.

Reisi snapped out of his reverie and quickly stuttered out a reply.

"Err…. My pillow" Reisi give a soft sigh of relief when no one questioned his last answer.

_Why am I thinking of that pervert? I must be going mad._

Only Izumo heard his hushed reply but he kept silent to respect Reisi's wishes.

"_Mikoto doesn't really deserve Munakata" Izumo sighed inwardly, wondering why is he now taking Reisi's side._

"Someone I love…." Mikoto smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Who?" Akiyama asked curiously.

"None of your business prissy…" Mikoto said irritatedly and Akiyama scowled.

_Mikoto smiled fondly.. Thinking about how right Reisi felt in his arms, how his heart clench tightly when Reisi let out a laugh that sounded like music in Mikoto's ears, how the sides of his face crinkle when he smiled, the bittersweet scent of Reisi's bare skin._

_God…. I love him so much it hurts…_


End file.
